


I see her in you

by alpha_korra



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Character Death, F/F, Heartbreaking, New Avatar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 22:08:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alpha_korra/pseuds/alpha_korra
Summary: Inspired by the artwork of denimcatfish- https://denimcatfish.tumblr.com/image/187612117069Because who needs feelings, after all.





	I see her in you

Machine parts and equipments were all scattered around the room I entered. Silhouette of an old woman visible from the corner of the large room, who was sitting beside the fireplace tinkering with an automobile part.

“Look mom! who’s here, ” Yasuko’s eagerness quite prominent while I followed her closely.

“Who’s here…?” The voice of the old woman seemed distant and a bit ...lifeless.

When she didn’t get an answer from her daughter, she turned around to look at me.

_Green eyes, wrinkled face yet her face glowing. I remember the last time we played in the snow. She was giddy that day. I was using waterbending to build a snowman and then swirled the snow around us forming a heart shape. She hugged me so tightly while whispering, “I never want this to end.” That was the last time I saw her smile._

Her eyes widened.

“Where are my glasses?”

She quickly wore the glasses which were on the side table. Her surprised look turned into that of despair.

She mumbled, “Oh, it’s just you ...I thought it was her but how can she be…... She’s gone…..”

“Mom, please. Genji is here to meet with you, ” Yasuko whispered softly hugging her from behind.

Asami sighed in her daughter’s embrace somewhat easing up.

Yasuko then turned around and said, “I’ll be right back with the tea, ” and left the room.

I silently sat in one of the chairs behind Asami. She didn’t turn to look at me.

After a while what seemed like an eternity to me, I heard her ask me from her slouched position, “Are you able to see her?”

“Yes. As clearly as I see you.”

Finally, she turned around to look at me. Her eyes shimmering and her cheeks painted with the lines of tears.

I gulped the lump in my throat which was threatening to squeeze out my tears at any second.

“She misses you too, Asami.”


End file.
